


Bathtub Mermaid - SFW Version

by AuctionableOffense



Series: Little Fish, Big Dreams [3]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Human-sized Mermaid in a Bathtub, Cute, F4A - Freeform, Happy as Heck, Hugs, Kisses, Lots of "Master", Monstergirl, More than a Pet, Now Her Body is as Big as Her Love! Okay Maybe Her Love is Still Bigger., Other, Sequel, Size Difference Rectified, Wholesome, mermaid, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctionableOffense/pseuds/AuctionableOffense
Summary: Your mermaid used to fit in the palm of your hand, but now she's bursting out of her fish tank! Now that her size has changed, how will your relationship change with it?
Series: Little Fish, Big Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195739





	Bathtub Mermaid - SFW Version

**Author's Note:**

> This version of the work is a non-explicit edit made by request. All other entries in this series are still explicit and contain sexual content. Please browse at your own risk.

(((At the beginning of the script, the mermaid is crying and gasping for air as she speaks. Gasping for water? The point is, she can't breathe.))) 

Master, help me! Please help me! I need you! I can't breathe! 

Master! 

Master, I can't breathe! I can't breathe! 

Please, Master! Please help! 

I need water! 

The bathtub! Master, bring me to the bathtub! 

(((Sounds of footsteps running, a door slamming, and finally the sound of the bathtub water running. The mermaid continues to gasp for a few moments, slowly calming down as the bathtub fills up and she can breathe again.))) 

(((If you want, you can add splashing sounds throughout the audio from here on out. Because she's in a bathtub.))) 

Master, oh my gosh, I can breathe. You saved me. 

Thank you so much. 

No, Master, I...I'm not sure how this happened. We were playing hide-and-seek, and I was winning, and then you had to go do something, and I was tired, so I decided to lay down in my shipwreck for a little while, and...and suddenly, I felt like I was being squeezed, and then the glass shattered, and I couldn't breathe, and... 

Master... 

Master, I'm big... 

Master, I'm big! What's happening, Master?! I take up half the bathtub now! Master, I'm scared, I don't know what's going on! 

Okay, okay, I'm calming down, Master. I'm calming down. No, I'm not hurt, I don't think any of the glass cut me. I just...ran out of water, that's all. But, but you got me more, so I'm okay now. 

But...my body... 

You think it...you think it was that new fishfood you got me to try? The one that was supposed to "promote healthy growth in fish and mermaids"? It was...it was pretty yummy, Master, but do you think it could have done this? If so, "healthy growth" is kind of an understatement... 

Oh, you have the container? Here, let me see it. 

"Warning: In extremely rare cases, this product has been shown to cause spontaneous and drastic growth." Master, did you even read this? Well, it says that the growth isn't harmful, so I should be okay, but... 

But Master...It made me big. 

Master, it made me...human-sized. 

I'm as big as you. 

(((She gets very excited as the realization dawns on her.))) 

Master, I'm as big as you! 

Master, let me see your finger! Yes, my favorite finger! Look, I can wrap my hand around it instead of my whole body! Look, Master, look! 

And, and Master, bring me the rest of you! 

(((She pulls the listener into the tub.))) 

I’m sorry for getting you wet, but look! I can wrap my whole body around your whole body now! Oh, I've always wanted to hug you like this! I always say I'm giving your finger a big hug, but this is definitely the biggest hug I've ever given you! Oh, it feels so good...Master, you have to hug me back! I've always wanted to know what it would feel like to be held by you... 

Oh...this feels...amazing. Like when you wrap your hand around me to hug me...so gentle and safe...but even warmer...because I'm closer to you now... 

It feels kind of familiar...Oh, that's right...Just a few minutes ago, you carried me in your arms to the bathtub. You held me like a princess...Like a knight saving a princess from certain doom...Well, I think carrying a mermaid to a bathtub is more valiant. 

Wait wait wait, let's flip over. I'll get on top of you...and I'll just rest my head on your chest...oh my gosh, it feels just like I thought it would...I'm so close to you...I can feel your heartbeat. This beat would have shook my tiny body just a little while ago. 

Master, this is...so exciting. This is what I've always wanted, to be as big as you...So I could really hug you, instead of just your finger...So I could really show you my love... 

Master, I...I have something I'd like to ask you. 

Lying on your chest like this, in your arms...I feel like I can ask it. 

Do you remember…that time, that we talked, and I told you about my feelings, about how much I love you, and I told you that I wished I was bigger, so we could do more things? 

Well...I'm bigger. 

We can finally do everything I’ve dreamed about doing with you. 

If you’re okay with it. 

I...I understand if you don’t feel the same way about me. I understand if you’ve only ever seen me as...a pet. A cute little fish in a tank. 

Maybe, all those times you said you loved me...you never imagined that I might get big like this. Maybe you never thought that I might really be able to ask you to do these things with me. 

But Master, if you...really do love me...as a person, and not just as a pet... could you show me? Could you…kiss me? 

Master, this is...what you’ve always wanted, too? To be able to show me that you love me like this? To show me that you love me much more than just as a pet? 

Really? 

Well...well fine! I’m going to show you that I love you too! And I’m going to show you that I love you more! 

(((She kisses the listener for a while.))) 

Master...that was amazing. I've always wanted to do that. I hope I was good. I've had lots of practice on your finger when I was tiny. Speaking of which... 

(((She begins kissing the listener's fingers.))) 

Don't think that...I'm going to forget about your finger...just because I can enjoy the rest of you now...All the times when I was tiny, and hugged your finger, and kissed it just like this…this is still my favorite... 

Your finger has always been...so comforting to me...I loved to hug it to feel close to you...To make me feel better when I'm sad or scared...Even though you couldn't be in the aquarium with me, your finger could... 

You know...I always held out a little bit of hope. I knew that, with how tiny I was, we could never really be together. But I always held out a little bit of hope that maybe, just somehow, it might happen someday. That I would be able to hug and kiss you like I’m doing right now. 

I'm so happy that I finally am. 

I'm so happy that I get to do this with you. 

I’m finally in my Master’s arms, instead of just his hands. And your fingers that used to pat my head with just the tips, you’re running all of them through my hair now instead! It feels…so nice…

Master, you're being so gentle with me...you've always been gentle with me, but I'm not tiny anymore! You're not going to squish your little fish anymore if you hug me more tightly. So, please...would you hold me as close as you can? 

That feels incredible. Thank you, Master.

(((She sighs happily.)))

Wha…what did you just say? That’s not…that’s not fair, Master. Saying you love me while holding me tight like this… It’s too much for me…

(((Sounds of splashing.)))

Ohhhh, I’m sorry Master, but I just can’t sit still! You have no idea how happy I am!

I'm big and we've hugged and kissed and I love Master and Master loves me and all of my dreams just came true! 

Well, actually... 

Um...Master...I have one more request. If that's okay. 

First...first, could you come hug me again? I want you to hold me when I ask this. I’ll be still this time, I promise.

Okay, thank you. This feels really nice, Master. 

Okay...I think I'm ready to ask this... Maybe this was already implied, but I just want to make sure. I just want to hear you say it. 

I don't want to just be your pet anymore. Now that I'm...big enough for it, would it be okay if I became your partner? 

Master...thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. 

Oh, Master, today is just the greatest! I'm so happy, I feel like I could swim in laps for hours! 

Oh. I'm in a bathtub. That's right. 

Um, Master...I don't think I can live in a bathtub. This isn't enough space for me. I don't know how often human-sized mermaids are kept as pets...I don't know if they make aquariums large enough for human-sized ones... 

Master, did you just say...an indoor pool? That sounds really expensive! I couldn't make you do that! Please, Master, I can...I can probably just live in the bathtub if that's the only option...As long as you come spend time with me, I think I'll be okay... 

Master, you...think I'm worth the cost? To make me happy and comfortable...you'd spend that much money... 

Master, you always put me first...Just today, you saved my life, and fulfilled my dreams, and now this...You really need to stop, Master. I can't possibly repay you for all this. 

(((She giggles.))) 

But I'll help you pay for the pool with the gold from my treasure chest. The one on top of my little pirate ship. It’s overflowing with coins, remember?

And then, and then, once it's finished, we can swim together! We can race! Oh, I can't wait! I'm gonna win every one! Master, come here! 

(((She begins kissing the listener as the audio ends.)))


End file.
